Miracles
by tamara72
Summary: Everyone deserves a miracle now and then. 13th in the Next Generation series. R&R please.


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Miracles

"Dad, hurry! We're going to be late!" Six-year-old Scorpius Malfoy called out impatiently from the entry way of their modest two-story home.

"Why is he rushing me and not you?" Draco asked his wife as they began to descend the stairs.

"Because you're not a fan, you're only going to the game to humor us and make fun if our team loses." Astoria responded.

"If? You and Scorpius are deluded if you believe they will win a game. They never win." Draco responded. "Sweet Merlin, what did you do to your hair?" Draco exclaimed seeing that his son's normally white blonde hair was currently bright orange."

"Colored it. Isn't it cool? I used a Muggle Halloween product Teddy and I found at the end of summer." Scorpius grinned at him. "I have more if you want to do it as well. I feel kind of like Teddy, only I got to make more of a mess in the process."

"I think I will keep my hair as it is. You did keep the container so we can figure out how to remove it if magic doesn't work?" Draco asked.

"Mum saved it, didn't you?" Scorpius said addressing his mother who nodded in confirmation.

"You allowed him to do this?" Draco asked.

"I think he looks fantastic." She said.

"You would." Draco muttered eyeing his wife's orange outfit. Her t-shirt adorned with sequins that spelled out Chuddley Cannons.

"We're going to be late!" Scorpius said again bouncing up and down in front of his parents.

"Now, remember not to get your hopes up. I don't want you too upset when they lose." Draco warned him.

"Oh, they're gonna win. I can feel it." Scorpius informed him.

"You're dreaming of miracles." Draco told him.

"I could use a miracle." Astoria said. Draco turned quickly to look at her and saw the brief moment of grief pass over her face before it was gone.

"Astoria?" He asked knowing she was referring to their recent decision to stop trying to a second child. She had experienced trouble with Scorpius pregnancy and had miscarried three times since. The last time occurring only a few weeks ago, scared Draco so much that he declared that they were not going through it again. Astoria had been heartbroken, but she knew how much he loved and relied on her that she didn't have the heart to fight him on the subject, no matter how much she wanted a second child.

"I'm fine. It's for the best, I know. I know how it affected you the last time." Astoria said. "I just have moments, but I'm fine. I promise." Astoria said quietly as Scorpius didn't know and was too young to completely understand. "Let's get going." Astoria offered her arm to Draco and reached for Scorpius's hand with her other hand. "Scorpius, we really need to add some orange to Dad's wardrobe today." She added as they headed to floo to the stadium.

"And, what is this? The seeker Willow Williams of the Chuddley Cannons has caught the snitch! Cannons win 150 to 130!" The obviously shocked voice of Lee Jordan boomed for all to see. In the Weasley-Potter box at the Harpies' stadium the roar of indignation was just as loud as the shouts of joy.

Rosie, Hugo and Al were dancing around happily with Ron and Uncle Charlie, protected from any retaliation from their Harpies loving family members by the quick thinking of Hermione. In contrast, Ginny, George, Angelina along with James, Fred and Lily were yelling in outrage.

Bill and Percy were sitting back watching the action with much amusement. Neither had a preference in the contest today, being fans of Egypt and Puddlemere respectively. Roxanne, who had been swayed by her godfather, was a Puddlemere United fan as well. She was standing near him, watching the action with concern. She didn't know if she should be happy that Uncle Ron's team finally won after so long, or be outraged with the rest of her family.

"They won't be mad at you for being happy for the others. It's a miracle, and we all deserve a miracle once in a while." Percy whispered to her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Freddie and Jamie will." She whispered to him.

"Just sit back, stay out of the way, and enjoy the chaos." Bill told her as he watched his four-year-old son finally decided that his Uncles Ron and Charlie were having more fun and decided to join them in their dance of joy.

Rosie danced out of the happy little group over to where her mum and Uncle Harry were standing watching the action, ready to protect the small group of celebrants, if need be.

"Daddy's team won, Mummy." Rosie informed her mother unnecessarily.

"I saw." Hermione responded.

"How much did Daddy win?" Rosie asked her mother. At the sound of Rosie's question, Ron, Charlie, George and Ginny whipped around to look at her.

"We won the bet?" Ron asked a goofy smile settling his face. The thought of beating George and Ginny for once adding to his joy in the victory of his team.

"Uncle Bill is the bookkeeper; you'll have to ask him." Hermione told Rosie.

"Didn't George up the stakes?" Charlie said with a grin as leaned back against the wall.

"And for once, Ginny ticked Hermione off enough with her goading that she let Ron agree to it." Bill responded. "So Charlie and Ron get two hundred gallons each." Handing the money to his brothers.

"Way to go, Gin." George muttered.

"You didn't pull a McLaggen, did you?" Harry whispered to Hermione while George was trying to dodge Ginny's hexes.

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes. "That was try-outs not a really game. Anyway, the Head Auror should have known if I did."

"Just asking." Harry said raising his hands in defense and stepping slightly away from her. They both turned instinctively as they heard George goad Ginny again, followed by a cry from a child. Ginny's hex had missed George and hit Roxanne.

George paled and reached down for Roxie lifting the crying child into his arms.

"What was it?" Audrey asked as she and Angelina moved to Roxie and George.

"Bat-Bogey Hex." Ginny said picking up her own daughter and moving out of the way, while the other children moved to stand by their parents. Charlie wrapped an arm around Freddie to keep him out of the way.

"When will you two grow up?" Angelina huffed pulling Roxie out of George's arms and into her own. Percy and Bill gave up their seats to allow Angelina to sit with Roxie in her lap and Audrey sit by her to help Roxie.

Audrey waved her wand over Roxie a few times before proclaiming, "All better now."

"Uncle Charlie and Ron are going to buy dinner for all those who didn't root against the Cannons with their winnings, while your dad and Ginny are buying for everyone else." Hermione told her.

"Doesn't that kind of mean Mum and Uncle George are paying to everyone." Albus asked.

"You're a very bright kid; you must take after your father." Ron said earning a glare from Ginny and a laugh from everyone else including Roxie and George laughed.

"Come on, baby. Let's go eat." George said picking up Roxie out of her mother's arms and swinging her round to give her a piggy-back ride leading the way to their favorite restaurant.

The End


End file.
